villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nigel (Rio)/Gallery
Images and videos of the scheming cockatoo Nigel from the Rio films. Gallery Images ''Rio'' rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|Nigel seemingly ill. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg|Nigel sneers at Blu, foreshadowing the cockatoo's true nature. 36517.jpg|Nigel attacks, stuffing a chloroform rag over Sylvio's mouth Rio Nigel.png|Nigel's demonic stare, revealing his true evil colors. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2347.jpg|Nigel unlocks the door to allow Fernando to sneak in. Rio Nigel Choking Jewel.jpg|"Hello, pretty bird. What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg|(Marcel: Nigel! Alive!) "To be continued." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|Tipa nervously offers a chicken leg to Nigel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3365.jpg|Nigel eating his snack. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|"Something seems to be lodged in my beak." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3434.jpg|"Would you mind?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.jpg|One poor little bird fearfully sticks his leg into Nigel's beak. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg|Nigel snaps his beak, nearly biting the poor little sparrow's leg off. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3455.jpg|Nigel cackles sadistically. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|"Oh, I know I'm not a pretty birdie..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|"...but I used to be quite a looker. A star." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3539.jpg|"A South American idol!" RIO nigel grab Jewel.png|"I will make you ugly, too." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg|“Sweet nightmares!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3645.jpg|Nigel flies out of the prison room, cackling maniacally. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg|Nigel chasing Blu and Jewel down the rooftops of Rio. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3949.jpg|Nigel sees he's heading straight for a transformer. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3950.jpg|Nigel crashes into the transformer, blacking out the entire city. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg|Nigel regains consciousness, staring at goggle-eyed chickens. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg|"Get outta here, you putrid poultry!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4576.jpg|Marcel comparing Nigel's intelligence to his Amando and Tipa's stupidity. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|Marcel orders Nigel to find and retrieve Blu and Jewel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4604.jpg|Nigel flies off on his search. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg|"Hello, boys. Seems like you've had a busy day." (Mauro: What? This? This is just some stuff we... found.) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5268.jpg|"I'm not interested in your nicked knick-knacks. Your burgled baubles bore me." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|"There are two blue macaws out there..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg|"...and I need your multitude of eyes to help me find them." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg|(Mauro: Oh, yeah? What's in it for us?) "Well, that's a fair question." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|"Let's discuss it." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg|"I certainly see your point, but what can I possibly do for you in return?" (Mauro: Save me! Save me!) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg|"Oh, well, that's a thought, yeah. But is it enough? I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating you." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg|"Alright, you've twisted my wing. Deal." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.jpg|"Now then. Any more questions?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5361.jpg|"No? Good." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|"You will spread out and you will find these macaws by the end of the day..." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg|"...or it's FLYING LESSONS FOR EVERYONE!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5383.jpg|"GO!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg|"Go do your monkey business." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|Nigel disgusted to see the marmosets failed to capture the macaws. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7113.jpg|"What happened? (Mauro: Papa?) WHAT HAPPENED?!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Nigel pounces on Tiny. Nigel squeezes Tiny bird.jpg|"Hmmm. When I bite down on your head will it go 'pop' or will it go 'crack'?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg|"Where are the cerulean birds? That means blue, by the way." (Tiny: They escaped! Went to Luiz!) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7166.jpg|"Anything else?" (Tiny: They said you were very nice.) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg|"Hmm.. did they?" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|"Liar!" (Tiny: And... handsome, too?) rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg|"Never send a monkey to do a bird's job." Nigel snatching Jewel.jpg|"Going somewhere, pretty bird?" Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8326.jpg|"Temper, temper. Now come along, my dear, we're going to a parade." Nigel grinning wickedly.png|"And everybody loves a parade!" Rio-pics-rio-23789855-1280-534.png|(Jewel: You'll never find him. He's already gone.) "I don't need to find him." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|"He'll find you." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9308.jpg|"Hello, pretty bird!" rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg|"So kind of you to join our little soirée." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9354.jpg|"Ah, love. It's such a powerful and stupid thing." Nigel and marcel.jpg|Marcel praises Nigel for his success. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9496.jpg|Nigel screeches at Fernando when he attempts to free Blu and Jewel. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9755.jpg|Nigel and Marcel see the birds trying to escape. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9841.jpg|Nigel lunges and pins Blu with his talons. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9847.jpg|Jewel lunges at Nigel. Nigel shoves Jewel aside.jpg|Nigel shoves Jewel to the wall, causing a cage to fall on her wing. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9860.jpg|(Blu: Jewel) (Jewel: Ow! My wing!) "Oh, pity." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9867.jpg|"Now we have two useless, flightless birds." rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Blu spots a fire extinguisher and hooks the bungee around Nigel's leg. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|(Blu: Not cool, man! Not cool!) Blu_blasting_Nigel_out_of_the_plane.jpg|Blu pulls the pin from the extinguisher, and it rockets out of the plane dragging Nigel with it. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9895.jpg|Nigel rocketed out of the plane with the extinguisher. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screams in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propellor. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10452.jpg|A very bedraggled Nigel appears at the jungle floor, having survived the plane's propellors. Rio Nigel Plucked.jpg|Nigel plucked of his feathers and humiliated by Mauro. ''Rio 2'' Nigel_With_His_Costume.jpg|Nigel depiction in the sequel Evil_Nigel.jpg|Nigel's first moments Something.jpg Bigwm-0874942001392308171.jpg|Nigel as a fortune teller 421536427542.png|Nigel remembers how he lost his flying ability thanks to Blu Rio_2_Gabi.jpg|Nigel with Gabi Nigel_Picture.png|"Keep celebrating. I will be pooping on your party promptly." Gabi_nigel_singing.jpg|Nigel in Gabi's song Scary.NigelRio2 (1).png Blu_100-Jewel_100_106.jpg Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-24.jpg Nigel_endmove.jpg|Nigel's ending move in his audition Rio-2-Official-Trailer-3-25.jpg|Nigel silences Gabi Nigel;charlie;Gabi.png Nigel_Oh_oh.jpg|"Oh uh!" Gabi_smooching_Nigel.png|Nigel smooched by Gabi Charlie!.png|"Charlie" Nigel's_2nd_defeat_and_dispair.jpg|Nigel's sceond defat and despair Nigel_voice.png|Nigel in the credits Videos Rio - Nigel's Song Rio (2011) - Nigel's Defeat-2 RIO-the ending-0|Nigel's defeat in Rio 2 Category:Galleries